


Overboard

by Asterisknova



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterisknova/pseuds/Asterisknova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be said that Alec Hardison occasionally … went a bit overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overboard

It could be said that Alec Hardison occasionally … went a bit overboard.

Sometimes it was relatively harmless, like playing a new online game release for 36 hours straight. Other times, it lead to nasty consequences, like say being kidnapped by Russians. But in all his life, Alec Hardison has never gone overboard in such a remarkably _stupid_ way.

Beyond all shadow of a doubt, he had found himself in love with Eliot Spencer, hitter extraordinaire. Going through everything, there were many ways Hardison could have lost his mind so royally. It was possibly the way Eliot's voice got really deep and gravely when his anger reached new heights. Or the fluid way that he punched, kicked, and hit to protect every one of them. Not to mention his body, those eyes, his hair, hands …

But as close as the crew was, Hardison knew there was no way in hell he had a shot with Eliot. I mean, have you seen his track record with women? And now to up the stakes to a _handsome_ , fit, and probably homophobic All American Guy? There were still times where Alec wasn't sure Eliot considered them friends! So, like any sensible person who knew they were in way over their heads, Hardison was fully prepared to ignore whatever feelings had manifested due to too much soda, internet, and gummy candy. 

And then in comes Eliot, who just walks up and kisses him, slow and sweet like the best romantic movie ever made, and do you know how long he'd had been having this mini crisis and Eliot … the guy doesn't even blink when he says they should go out!

So yes, maybe Hardison might have went a little overboard with tackling them both to the floor to show his appreciation. But Eliot really ought to know what to expect by now.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven't written a fanfic in years, but decided to get back up on the horse with this little fic.


End file.
